Arrenia
by lucy2350
Summary: La historia de un romance a punto de empezar, pero Arrenia no se decide. Al tener 2 reyes tras de ella, ¿a quien elegirá? ¡He regresado!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Arrenia suspiró al verse en el espejo, no era una mujer fea, sin embargo, no llegaba a ser tan bella como su hermana menor, Lady Marie, que se iba a casar hoy, con Lord Peridan, uno de los lores de Archenland.

Arrenia había vivido toda su vida junto con su padre y su hermana en Archenland. Su madre había muerto cuando su hermana había nacido, por lo que no era la mujer más femenina que te pudieras encontrar. Le gustaba pelear con espadas, y montar a caballo, por lo que muchas veces, su hermana la regañaba, ya que decía que esas no eran cosas que hiciera una verdadera dama, y peor aún una duquesa como ella.

Se observó atentamente, y vio su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos cafés, y sus facciones finas, que no llegaban a atraer a la mayoría de los hombres. Su figura era normal, delgada, pero sin mucho de lo que presumir.

"Hija, ¿ya estás lista?" esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, ese era su padre, el Duque Farian, fiel consejero del Rey Lune. "Tu hermana te está esperando, ya es hora."

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo, por lo que viéndose por última vez en el espejo, decidiendo que no iba a poder hacer nada más consigo misma, salió del cuarto, lista para la boda…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda había sido relativamente normal, después de una pequeña misa en la que los ahora esposos se habían comprometido a amarse, respetarse, etc. Por toda la vida, había empezado la fiesta, en la que la corte de Archenland se divertía a lo grande, sin embargo, algo interrumpió esa celebración, ya que en ese momento, se oyeron las trompetas anunciando la llegada de otro país a Archenland.

Después de estar toda su vida en la corte, Arrenia ya estaba familiarizada con los toques de trompetas, y a pesar de que ese toque se acababa de implementar hace poco tiempo, reconoció que las trompetas anunciaban a Narnia.

Jamás había conocido a los monarcas personalmente, ya que las veces que ellos habían asistido de visita, ella se encontraba, desafortunadamente, fuera de la ciudad.

Vio que muchas de las damas se arreglaban el peinado y el vestido, sobre todo las que estaban en edad casadera, que parecían estar hiperventilándose. No entendió el porque, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que un segundo después, uno de los guardias de Archenland entro gritando:

"Démosle la bienvenida a los reyes y reina de Narnia:" tras lo cual siguió:

"La Reina Lucy, la Valiente" entonces, entró una muchacha como de 16 años, con cabello castaño que le caía debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos cafés que brillaban alegres, observando a las personas reunidas en el salón. Tras sonreír a varias personas, se acercó al Rey Lune, y a los príncipes Cor y Corin, que la saludaron gustosamente.

"El Rey Edmund, el Justo" Ahora entró un muchacho bastante guapo, aparentaba unos 17 años, la misma edad que tenía Arrenia, con cabello negro y unos ojos cafés penetrantes, que observaron con atención a todas las personas; tras lo cual, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo que hizo que muchas de las damas se abanicaran. El rey entonces se dirigió hacia el Rey Lune y los príncipes, junto con su hermana.

"Y el Sumo Monarca Peter el Magnífico" Al oír esto, varias muchachas se acercaron más a la puerta, logrando que Arrenia se desequilibrara, y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo, cerró los ojos, lista para el impacto, pero sintió que unos brazos detuvieron su caída, y una vez que abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta, con asombro, que el Rey Edmund la había ayudado.

Solo consiguió sonreír antes de voltear hacia la puerta, donde vio al famoso Sumo Monarca. Tenía unos 20 años, y era muy guapo, pero era todo lo contrario a su hermano. Tenía el cabello del color de la arena, con unos ojos azules tranquilos pero profundos. Entró con una gran sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

Una vez llegando ahí, se volteó hacia los demás invitados, y dijo con una voz fuerte y clara como el mar:

"Queridos ciudadanos de Archenland, sentimos el haber llegado a interrumpir esta gran celebración, pero no podíamos dejar pasar una ocasión como está desapercibida. Venimos a desearle lo mejor a Lord Peridan y Lady Mary ¡Sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta!"

Tras esto, se volvió hacia su hermano, que aún tenía a Arrenia en brazos, y dijo:

"Vaya, Edmund, no te puedo dejar solo unos segundos, ve los desastres que causas. Siento las molestias, dama". El tono de su voz hizo que Arrenia se sonrojara.

"No empieces, Peter" le respondió el Rey Edmund. "Acabo de salvar una vida."

Esto hizo que Arrenia se sonrojara aún más, no podía creer que estuviera en medio de dos reyes sumamente atractivos.

"Rey Peter, me temó que su hermano tiene razón; de no ser por él, en este momento estaría en el piso." Dijo Arrenia, aún apenada.

"¿Lo ves, Peter? Soy un héroe. Sin embargo, dama, me temo que aun no tenemos el honor de conocerla…" dijo Edmund, jactándose de su 'gran hazaña'.

"Soy la Duquesa Arrenia, hija del Duque Farian, y hermana de Lady Mary, la novia." Dijo ella, mientras hacia una reverencia hacia cada rey.

Ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente, y el Rey Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que se acercó a ellos, gritando:

"Vamos, Peter, Edmund, no se piensan quedar ahí parados sin bailar ¿o sí?" Era la Reina Lucy, que estaba llena de energía, y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Los dos reyes sonrieron, y Edmund se hizo a un lado para mostrar a la Duquesa, que se hallaba escondida tras ellos dos.

"Lucy, te presentamos a la Duquesa Arrenia, de Archenland" dijo Peter, una vez que Lucy pudo verla. "Oportunamente salvada por nuestro hermano, es gracias a él que ahora la conocemos."

"Mucho, gusto, Duquesa" le dijo Lucy, mientras las dos hacían dignas reverencias.

"El gusto es todo mío, su majestad" respondió Arrenia.

"Bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¿podemos ir a bailar ahora si? Por favor…" dijo Lucy, mirando a sus hermanos con unos ojos tristes y suplicantes. Peter rió, y después extendió su mano hacia Arrenia.

"Duquesa, ¿me permite esta pieza?"

Arrenia se rió al ver la cara de sorprendida que hizo Lucy, antes de aceptar la mano del Rey Peter y dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Edmund intentó escabullirse, pero Lucy se dio cuenta de su sutil intento, y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Edmund? En vista de que Peter ya encontró otra compañera de baile, tú vas a bailar conmigo."

"Pero, Lucy, ya sabes que odió bailar, ¿Por qué me tienes que someter a tal tortura?" preguntó él, con una voz de desesperación.

"Bueno, en vista de que no quieres bailar conmigo" le respondió su hermana. "Iré a bailar con Lord Varian" No era ningún secreto que Lord Varian estaba prendado de la bella Reina Lucy. En el momento en el que su hermana dijo esto, Edmund reaccionó inmediatamente.

"Tú no vas a ir a bailar con él, está bien, bailemos" dijo tomándola de la mano, y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, enfurruñado, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se extendió en la cara de su hermana…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Arrenia bailaba con el Sumo Monarca. Al principio simplemente se habían acomodado para encontrar una manera agradable de bailar, pero una vez que se acomodaron, se quedaron en silencio, moviéndose al compás de la música.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes con la boda de tu hermana?" le pregunto el Rey, con una cara perfectamente seria.

"Me siento muy contenta por ella, pero a la vez no puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por mí misma. Ella es mi hermana menor, y logró casarse antes que yo." Empezó a soltar todos sus problemas en ese momento. "Y no puedo dejar de sentir que mi padre no se siente orgulloso de mí. Al fin y al cabo, es muy probable que yo jamás me case, no tengo todas las virtudes de mi hermana, no soy tan bella como ella. Y además, la mayoría de los hombres que conozco se desinteresan cuando se enteran que me gusta pelear con espadas y montar a caballo como pasatiempos, en lugar de estar en casa todo el día, cociendo, cocinando y todas esas cosas que debería de estar haciendo…"

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el Sumo Monarca solo la estaba viendo con una ceja levantada, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ella se sonrojó, y se empezó a disculpar:

"Lo siento, no debí de decirle esas cosas, no es…" Pero ahora sí, el Rey la interrumpió:

"No te disculpes, y me gustaría que me dejaras de hablar de usted y que me dejaras de decir Majestad. Me llamó Peter, y me gusta que me digan de esa manera. ¿Está bien?"

"Pero…" empezó a protestar ella, pero un dedo en sus labios la detuvo, lo que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan y asintió lentamente.

"Está bien… Peter" dijo ella, avergonzada. Vio que él sonreía y no pudo dejar de sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡El segundo capítulo está aquí! Espero que los que lean esto les guste.**

**Gracias a:**

**Artemis K. Nighter.- ¡Gracias por ser el primer review! Aquí está resuelta tu duda dudosa, jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Cristina18.- ¡Gracias por ser el segundo review! Jajaja. Espero que te guste esta actualización. Sigue leyendo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de que el primer baile terminara, Peter se disculpó, diciéndole que le había prometido el baile a su hermana. Arrenia simplemente asintió, y se empezó a dirigir a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas, para refrescarse un poco, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que el Rey Edmund se acercó a ella, y le extendió una mano:

"¿Me concede esta pieza, duquesa?" le pregunto, lo que la dejo sorprendida, ya que Peter le había dicho que a su hermano no le gustaba bailar, y que si llegaba a bailar en las fiestas era porque su hermana lo forzaba.

"Claro" dijo ella simplemente y dejo que la guiara de regreso a la pista de baile.

Al principio, no dijeron nada, pero Arrenia se dio cuenta que el rey no dejaba de voltear la cabeza hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"Su Majestad, es de mala educación estar mirando a alguien mientras se encuentra bailando con alguien más." Le dijo alzando una ceja.

"Mis disculpas, Duquesa, pero déjeme aclararle que no estoy mirando a alguien, simplemente me estoy asegurando de que ese 'alguien' no este cerca." Le respondió él, cuando vio que ella le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, se empezó a explicar:

"Como sabrá, al ser realeza hay muchas pláticas respecto nuestro matrimonio, y es aún más complicado ya que somos 4 monarcas. Sin embargo, algunas de las damas se toman muy a pecho el hecho de que estemos solteros, y han hecho hasta lo imposible para que nosotros les propongamos matrimonio. Hay una en especial, Lady Letia de Calormen. Al principio, intento que mi hermano se enamorara de ella, pero no lo consiguió; mientras ella estuvo en el palacio, yo estuve mucho con ella, ya que mis hermanos habían viajado a Galma por un mes. Por alguna extraña razón, ella piensa que eso quiere decir que yo estoy enamorado de ella; lleva varios meses tras de mi, y ya no la soporto."

Arrenia echo a reír, a lo que el rey solo la vio extrañado, pero ella no dejo de reír, y pronto él se unió, sintiéndose tranquilo y feliz por ese momento.

"¡Oh, Rey Edmund!"Oyeron los dos, lo que hizo que su risa se detuviera, y el rey volteo hacia donde se oía la voz, espantado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba?" le dijo una muchacha, de unos 18 años, de una belleza extraordinaria. Tenía cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca de porcelana, y unos ojos azules brillantes.

"¡Lady Letia! No sabía que estaba aquí…" dijo el Rey Edmund, intentando fingir sorpresa. "Le presento a la Duquesa Arrenia de Archenland. Duquesa, ella es Lady Letia, de Calormen." Al decir esto, le lanzo una mirada significativa a Arrenia, quien solo sonrió e hizo una breve reverencia, al mismo tiempo que Lady Letia.

"Un placer" dijo Arrenia.

"Igualmente" le respondió Letia, secamente. "Ahora, Rey Edmund, ¿Por qué no bailamos la siguiente pieza juntos?" le pregunto ella, con una mirada expectante.

"Eh… me encantaría, pero… es que… ya le había prometido a la Duquesa que iba a bailar la siguiente pieza con ella…" Tras lo cual volteo a ver a Arrenia, rogándole con la mirada que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

"Así es, Lady Letia, lo siento mucho…" dijo Arrenia, acercándose más al rey y tomándolo del brazo. Él le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento.

"No se preocupen…entonces, Rey Edmund, prométame a mi la siguiente pieza, por favor." Ella contesto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder, se perdió entre las parejas danzantes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Estás bien, Lucy? Te ves… extraña. Te vi más feliz hace unos momentos." Le dijo Peter, al ver la cara de su hermana. Era cierto, Lucy se veía más pálida, y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara no era nada sincera, se veía demasiado falsa.

"Estoy bien, Peter. Solo estoy algo cansada… eso es todo" le respondió ella con un largo suspiro.

"Lu, tú jamás suspiras, a menos que estés triste, o que te haya pasado algo. Como no has salido de este salón, tengo que asumir que estás triste." Le dijo su hermano, viéndola atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

"Ya te dije, no es nada, Peter. Todo está bien."

"Fue Edmund, ¿verdad?" le pregunto el rey, y cuando sintió que Lucy se tensaba bajo sus manos, supo que había acertado en la respuesta. "¿Qué hizo, Lu? Ya sabes como es, de seguro, lo que hizo lo hizo sin pensar, o sin querer. Tal vez ni siquiera sabe que te lastimó con algo que hizo."

"Más bien es por lo que no hizo" murmuro Lucy, suavemente, tanto, que Peter no se percato de que ella dijo algo.

"Pero no te angusties demasiado, Lu. Esta es una noche de fiesta, disfrútala." En ese momento, la pieza terminó. Se separaron, y Peter hizo una reverencia, a la que Lucy correspondió. Él le besó la mano, le sonrió, y añadió:

"Ahora ve a bailar con alguien más… tal vez podrías ir con Lord Varian, como venganza contra Ed." Al decir esto, le guiñó un ojo. "Mientras, yo ya me voy, antes de que alguien más intenté forzarme a bailar." Y sin más, se alejó hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la pieza que bailó con el Rey Edmund, Arrenia se divirtió mucho, el rey le había contado varias historias, con sus hermanas y hermano como protagonistas.

"Y entonces, se tropezó y chocó con uno de los libreros" una carcajada surgió de las gargantas de los dos. "La condesa se quedó ahí parada, sin hacer nada, claro, nosotros estábamos atacados de la risa, hasta que Susan reaccionó, y se acercó a él. Lo ayudó a levantarse, y una vez que logró mantener el equilibrio, salió corriendo. La condesa inmediatamente fue tras de él." Otra carcajada. "Luego ella se puso a preguntar gritando que porque no quería darle un pequeño beso, no pedía nada más. Claro, para ese entonces, ya lo tenía acorralado. Él estaba gritando como loco, llamándonos. Nos compadecimos de él al final, y lo alejamos de ella. Al día siguiente, preparamos su viaje de regreso a Calormen. No la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces."

En ese momento, terminó la música, y Edmund palideció de nuevo.

"¿Rey Edmund?" pregunto Arrenia, sabiendo la causa de su súbito cambio de ánimo.

"Por favor, Arrenia, uno pensaría que es la primera vez que me ves, ¿me podrías decir Edmund, simplemente? Mi nombre es muy largo como para que le pongas un 'Rey' antes"* le respondió él.

"Está bien… Edmund." Los dos hicieron una reverencia al separarse. Una sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Arrenia al decir "Ahora tienes que bailar con Lady Letia, lo prometiste"

Edmund solo emitió un gruñido, tras lo cual ensanchó los ojos, viendo a alguien atrás de Arrenia.

"¡Rey Edmund!" Arrenia se sobresaltó al oír a alguien hablar atrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente, y se encontró cara a cara con Lady Letia.

"¡Me prometió que iba a bailar conmigo! Si lo recuerda, ¿verdad?" preguntó con voz chillona Lady Letia.

"Claro, Lady Letia, será un placer." Respondió Edmund, apretando los dientes, con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

"Perfecto" respondió ella, y empujo ligeramente a Arrenia, ella solo alzo una ceja, y se alejó lo más discretamente que pudo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrenia se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas, para observar el baile, sin ser partícipe de este. Vio que su hermana bailaba felizmente con su esposo, la Reina Lucy se encontraba bailando con Lord Varian, aunque no se le veía muy contenta, la sonrisa que presentaba era falsa. Edmund bailaba con una sonrisa igualmente falsa con Lady Letia. Y a Peter no lo veía por ningún lado…

"Arrenia, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?" esa voz hizo que Arrenia se sobresaltara a tal grado que tiro algo del ponche que estaba tomando, encima de la túnica de la otra persona, que era… Peter.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" dijo Arrenia, mientras intentaba limpiar con un pañuelo que estaba en la mesa la túnica de Peter, hasta que él la tomó de las manos, y empezó a reír. Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza, hasta que él se recuperó de su ataque de risa y le dijo:

"Por Aslan, Arrenia, esto no es tan grave como parece, es solo un poco de ponche, en unos momentos se seca y ya." Le dijo él, tranquilizándola.

"De todos modos, lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacer eso, pero es que me sobresaltaste y yo…"

"Ya te dije que no hay problema. Por cierto, no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué estás haciendo sola? Pensé que estabas bailando con Edmund." La cuestiono él, esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, estaba bailando con él, pero Lady Letia le _pidió_ que bailara con ella, y tu hermano, siendo todo un caballero aceptó"

Peter volvió a reír, y entonces le dijo a Arrenia: "Supongo que ya te contó su historia con Lady Letia ¿verdad?"

Arrenia también rió al acordarse de la entretenida historia, y asintió. "Así es; me contó su historia cuando estábamos bailando. Por cierto, Peter… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

Peter simplemente asintió, y Arrenia continuó: "Según había oído, en Narnia hay 2 reyes y 2 reinas. Edmund, Lucy y tú están aquí. ¿Qué hay de la otra reina?"

"Ella se quedó en Narnia, no podemos viajar todos juntos, necesitamos que alguien se quede en el castillo, por si algo llega a pasar."

"Oh" fue la inteligente respuesta de Arrenia. "¿Pero, no se puede quedar alguien de confianza, para que todos ustedes se pueda divertir?"

Los ojos azules de Peter brillaron con diversión. "Sí, es posible, pero un poco de seguridad no hace daño, ¿no crees?" termino con una sonrisa.

Arrenia correspondió esa sonrisa, y volteó hacia la pista de baile, sin poderse quitar esa sonrisa de la cara por toda la fiesta…

**¡Dejen reviews! Los reviews son amor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, excepto Arrenia y su familia, me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso C.S. Lewis.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews. Perdón por la tardanza, pero esto de la universidad es bastante pesado: proyectos, exámenes finales… pero ya el martes salgo de vacaciones, así que voy a poder actualizar más seguido.**

**Gracias a:**

**EdmundPevensie2.- Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡La historia sigue viva!**

**yesenia.- Después de tantas peticiones, aquí está el capítulo.**

**Artemis K. Nighter.- Que bueno que te guste. Yo también odio a Lady Letia, pero es parte de la historia, así que…**

**Capítulo 3**

Esa noche, se formó una amistad entre Arrenia y tres de los monarcas de Narnia. Lucy era una muchacha muy alegre, que la convenció de bailar más de lo que hubiera bailado si ella no estuviera ahí. Edmund era un hombre muy divertido, alguien con el que podía bromear de todo lo que quisiera sin ninguna vergüenza. Y Peter… Peter era todo un caballero, pero sin rayar en lo exagerado, y, tras varios bailes, Arrenia había confirmado que era un muy buen bailarín.

Sin embargo, la noche llegó a su fin. El Rey Lune les pidió a los narnianos que se quedaran a descansar esa noche ahí, después de la fiesta estaban muy cansados, y no era muy conveniente que regresaran a las altas horas de la noche.

Ellos aceptaron encantados, y pasaron la noche en el castillo. A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron a Arrenia en el desayuno, ya que ella vivía en el castillo.

"Buenos días Arrenia." Dijo Edmund, sonriéndole.

"Buenos días. Espero que hayan dormido bien la noche pasada." Respondió ella, sonriéndoles a los tres.

"Dormimos muy bien, Arrenia, las camas son muy cómodas aquí. Me tientan demasiado, me dan ganas de quedarme más tiempo." Le dijo Lucy, mientras se sentaban para desayunar.

"Sí, pero lamentablemente, hoy tenemos que regresar a Narnia. Susan de seguro nos está esperando" respondió Peter. La cara de Arrenia se descompuso por un momento, pero cuando ellos la voltearon a ver ya estaba completamente recuperada.

"¿A qué hora se van a ir?" pregunto con la voz más amable que pudo.

"Dentro de tres horas, tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje de regreso, y quiero hablar con el Rey Lune acerca de la frontera, tenemos que delimitarla." Contesto Peter, tras lo cual se perdió en sus pensamientos, dejando que Arrenia conversara con sus hermanos.

Después del desayuno, Peter se fue con el Rey Lune, mientras Edmund y Lucy pasaban los últimos momentos con Arrenia.

"Sabes, te vamos a extrañar" dijo Edmund, mientras caminaban por los jardines del palacio.

Arrenia puso una cara sorprendida, tras lo cual se sonrojo.

"Pero, ¿Por qué? Digo, apenas me conocen…" Al ver las caras tristes de los dos, añadió: "No es que yo no los vaya a extrañar, pero se me hace muy extraño que alguien que es de la realeza como ustedes me vaya a extrañar a mí."

Lucy rió. "¿Cómo _no_ te vamos a extrañar, Arrenia?" pregunto con la sonrisa en su rostro. "Eres una gran mujer, muy amable, y además, eres muy divertida." Con estos cumplidos, Arrenia se sonrojó aún más, y Edmund le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

"Vamos, Arrenia, no te apenes, lo que dice Lucy es verdad, me haces reír bastante." Como para probar su punto, Arrenia tropezó en ese momento con una piedra, lo que hizo que se tambaleara, y Edmund, entre risas, la sostuvo.

Ella frunció el ceño, y dijo: "Sí, claro, más bien lo que te hace reír es mi torpeza, ¿no?"

Él se siguió riendo, hasta que Lucy le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que le causo una mueca de dolor.

"Claro que no, Arrenia, este menso se ríe de todo, así es él." Entonces, se puso del otro lado de Arrenia y la tomó del brazo, mientras seguían caminando. "Por cierto, debes ir a visitarnos un día, en Narnia."

"¿Visitarlos… en su reino?" pregunto ella, dudando un poco.

"Vamos, Arrenia." Dijo Edmund, tras recuperarse de su ataque, caminando a su lado. "Sé que te va a encantar. Te gusta mucho la naturaleza, y Narnia está lleno de vida. Y así conocerías a todos nuestros amigos, a los castores, a Tumnus…"

"¡EDMUND! ¡LUCY! ¡Es hora de irnos!" se oyó la voz de Peter desde el castillo, él estaba en la puerta principal, esperándolos.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Peter, y una vez que llegaron ahí, se empezaron a despedir de la corte que había ido a despedirlos. Al terminar, los Pevensie voltearon hacia Arrenia, Lucy le dio un abrazo, y le dijo:

"Cuídate mucho, en serio te vamos a extrañar."

Una vez que Lucy la soltó y se dirigió a un caballo, Edmund le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y se dirigió a Peter:

"Peter, espero que no te moleste, pero hemos invitado a Arrenia a ir de visita a Narnia, no ahora, claro, pero si cuando ella pueda o quiera…"

"No me molesta para nada, Edmund, encantando recibiré a la Duquesa Arrenia en Narnia cuando ella quiera ir." Le respondió Peter.

"Muchas gracias, Su Majes…" Arrenia se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada que le dirigió el Sumo Monarca. "…Peter" termino. "No sé cuando pueda ir a Narnia, a conocer su reino, pero espero que sea pronto."

"Ha sido un placer conocerte Arrenia." Dijo Edmund, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual se dirigió hacia los caballos que habían llevado de Narnia.

Arrenia se sonrojó ante el gesto de Edmund, pero volteó hacia el último monarca de Narnia.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Edmund, Arrenia, ha sido un placer." Dijo Peter, mientras le daba un beso en la mano. "Espero volver a verte pronto."

Después de esto, él también se dirigió hacia un caballo, y con esto, los tres Pevensie se fueron hacia el norte, de vuelta a su reino….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Con los Pevensie…_

"Te gusto mucho Arrenia, ¿no, Edmund?" le pregunto Lucy, con algo de celos en la voz, de lo que Edmund no se dio cuenta.

"Es una persona muy agradable." Le respondió él. "Pero tendría que conocerla un poco más para saber si me gusta de esa manera, Lu."

"Mmm…" murmuró ella, pensando. "¿Y a ti, Peter? ¿Te gustó Arrenia?"

"Te respondería lo mismo que Ed, Lu. Es una mujer muy amable, y simpática. Pero para que me guste como tú lo implicas, necesitaría saber más de ella…"

"Entonces, fue una buena idea que la invitáramos, ¿verdad? No te molesta, ¿verdad, Peter?" dijo ella, ya que no oyó la conversación entre la Duquesa y sus hermanos.

"No, Lu. De hecho, ya le dije que puede visitarnos cuando quiera y cuando pueda." Le respondió él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Crees que le caiga bien a Susan? Yo creo que sí, a pesar de que no le gustan todas esas cosas que a Susan sí, como el maquillaje y los vestidos y esas cosas. Me alegro de que le gusten las mismas cosas que a mí, así cuando venga, podemos salir a montar, y Edmund y yo le podemos enseñar Owlwood. Y estoy segura de que le encantaría practicar el tiro de arco con Su…" por el resto del viaje, Peter y Edmund dejaron que su hermana menor les dijera todo lo que quería hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un mes después en Archenland…_

Arrenia había estado ocupada el último mes, ya que después de que su hermana se casara, se fue de luna de miel, y había dejado muchas de sus cosas, por lo que Arrenia era la encargada de empacar todo para cuando regresara y se fuera a vivir con su esposo, Lord Peridan.

Después, tuvo que cuidar a su padre, ya que se enfermó, no era nada grave, era solo un catarro, pero era suficiente para mantenerlo en cama una semana.

Por eso, no había tenido tiempo para comentarle a su padre que los monarcas de Narnia la habían invitado a su reino.

"¿Arrenia?" la llamó su padre, desde su cama, donde descansaba, después de su resfriado. "¿En qué estás pensando hija? Te llame tres veces, y no me contestaste, ¿estás bien? ¿No te irás a enfermar?"

"No, papá. Estoy perfectamente de salud. Es solo que… bueno… estaba pensando en… lo que pasa es que… pues, ¿te acuerdas de que hace un mes vinieron los monarcas de Narnia?" Su padre asintió y ella continuó. "Es que pues… yo los conocí… y pues… me dijeron que si quería ir a Narnia, podía hacerlo…" dijo ella, bajando la mirada, evitando los ojos de su padre. Para su sorpresa, él se rió.

"Me lo hubieras dicho antes, Arrenia, te pudiste haber ido hace 2 semanas." Le dijo él, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Pero, papá, no te podía dejar solo, te imaginas, si te hubiera pasado algo, me sentiría culpable, y…"

"Vamos, Arrenia, las personas no se mueren de un resfriado. Anda, ve a preparar tus cosas. Si dices que los reyes de Narnia te permitieron ir a su país sin problemas, debes hacerlo. Además, a lo mejor allá conozcas a alguien que sea un buen partido para ti, y te consigas marido…" dijo esto pensando en las posibilidades.

"¡Papá!" le reclamó Arrenia. "Ya te dije que si yo me llego a casar será con un hombre que ame, no alguien que me convenga" le dijo muy convencida.

"Bueno, bueno, no te enojes. Yo solo lo decía de broma. Pero vamos, ve a empacar, te doy permiso de que vayas a Narnia."

"Gracias, papá" le murmuró Arrenia, aun avergonzada, y un poco enojada; pero en cuanto salió del cuarto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme se extendiera en su rostro. ¡Iba a ir a Narnia!

**¡Dejen reviews! Los reviews son amor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, excepto Arrenia, su familia, y Lady Letia, me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso C.S. Lewis.**

**¡Y estoy de regreso! Perdón por el tiempo que me llevó el regresar a esto, pero esto de la escuela es demasiado pesado, jamás pensé que la universidad fuera así. Pero, bueno, en una semana salgo de vacaciones, así que espero que en los dos largos meses de vacaciones actualice constantemente.**

**Gracias a:**

**princes179.- Aquí está el esperado capítulo, jaja, gracias.**

**.- Gracias por entender, y aquí está el capítulo, después de tantos meses.**

**Artemis K. Wolf.- ¡Gracias por esperarme! Y sí, entiendo bastante bien lo del último semestre de prepa, hace un año estuve ahí, y no es algo muy fácil. Suerte, y aquí está el capítulo.**

**yesenia.- Me tarde bastante en regresar, pero espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Espero que el capítulo les guste, y en una semana, creo, espero, que ya tenga otro capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4**

Peter estaba sentado en su estudio, revisando algunas de las cartas que le habían llegado de otros reinos; la mayoría solo eran para preguntar cómo les iban las cosas a los reyes de Narnia, afortunadamente, se encontraban en la Época Dorada de Narnia, en la que todo era paz, casi no había guerras, y en las pocas que había, no se habían perdido muchas vidas.

"¡Peter! ¡Peter!" oyó que alguien le gritaba, era su hermana Lucy; que entró corriendo al cuarto. "Arrenia ya está aquí, sí pudo venir. ¡Ya está aquí!" con lo que empezó a brincar, con mucha energía en su pequeño cuerpo.

"Tranquilízate Lucy" le dijo él. "Ya sé que te emociona tener visitas…"

"No es solo una visita, Peter, es una amiga, aunque no la conozco mucho sé que es una persona muy linda." dijo, dejando de brincar y se puso las manos en la cadera, mirando a Peter con una mirada agresiva, como retándolo a contestarle.

"Está bien, está bien. Como tú digas. No pienso discutir." Dijo rindiéndose ante ella, alzando las manos y enseñándole las palmas.

La sonrisa regresó a la cara de su hermana, y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia la puerta.

"¡Lucy! Ahora no. Estoy ocupado. Tengo que responder a todas las cartas que me han llegado." Aunque realmente no estaba poniendo mucha resistencia, tenía claro que tenía que hacer sus deberes.

"No digas tonterías. Todavía tienes mucho tiempo para hacer eso, y lo sabes. Por el momento tienes que ver a Arrenia. Tienes que recibirla, es nuestra invitada." Lo siguió jalando hacia la puerta, y Peter, con una sonrisa en la cara, se dejo guiar por Lucy hacia el pasillo principal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrenia estaba sorprendida al ver Cair Paravel, era hermoso. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus varias ventanas y ventanales, lo que lo hacía relucir como a un diamante. Y la vista era hermosa, el mar provocaba una brisa refrescante. No era igual que el castillo de Archenland.

La duquesa no llevaba una gran escolta, no veía el sentido de llevar a tanta gente cuando solo necesitaba a su asistenta, Regina, y dos hombres que la protegieran, que en este caso eran soldados de Archenland, amigos de su padre que se ofrecieron a acompañarla a este viaje.

"Es un castillo muy bello, duquesa, ¿no lo cree?" le dijo ella, mientras intentaba absorber todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a percibir.

"Claro que lo es, Regina." Respondió ella aún en shock de ver algo tan magnífico.

"Bienvenidas a Cair Paravel" dijo alguien, abriendo las rejas del castillo. Cuando lo alcanzaron a ver se dieron cuenta de que era un fauno, Arrenia se quedó sorprendida, le habían contado muchas cosas sobre toda clase de criaturas mágicas que había en Narnia, pero verlas en persona era algo asombroso.

Cuando Arrenia se dio cuenta de que había estado observando al fauno con la boca abierta, se sonrojó, y cerró la boca al instante. Entonces hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Saludos, fauno. Soy la Duquesa Arrenia de Archenland. He venido a visitar a los monarcas de Narnia. Me hicieron una invitación hace un mes, y por eso estoy aquí."

"Pase, Duquesa, le avisaré a sus Majestades que se encuentra aquí. " La guio hasta una sala enorme con hermosos sillones y una chimenea que no estaba prendida en ese momento.

"En un momento regresaré." Dijo el fauno, antes de hacer una reverencia, y retirarse de la sala, dejando a Arrenia con su escolta.

Unos minutos después, oyó que alguien iba corriendo hacia la sala, y en un momento, se vio envuelta por dos delgados brazos, que le sacaron el aire, y entonces se dio cuenta de que era la Reina Lucy, unos segundos después la soltó, y las dos se dirigieron sonrisas radiantes.

"Lucy, es un placer verte de nuevo" le dijo Arrenia.

"A mí también me da mucho gusto volverte a ver Arrenia, pero te tardaste mucho en venir, te estuvimos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo." Le respondió Lucy.

"Vamos Lucy, de seguro Arrenia tenía algunas cosas que hacer. ¿O no, querida duquesa?" La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó un poco más, y volteó hacia atrás a donde había oído la voz, y claro, ahí estaba el Rey Edmund.

"Re…" empezó ella, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó él, simplificó a "Edmund, es un placer verte."

"El placer es todo mío, Arrenia." Respondió él, tomando la mano que ella la ofreció y besándola delicadamente, demostrando lo caballero que era. Entonces volteó hacia su hermana menor para preguntarle. "Lucy, ¿dónde están Peter y Susan? ¿Les avisaron la visita de la duquesa? Porque deberían de estar aquí."

"Oh, no se… no te preocupes." Dijo Arrenia, eso de hablarles tan familiarmente a los reyes se le hacía muy difícil. "No es necesario que estén aquí."

Edmund puso una cara seria, mientras le respondía. "Claro que es importante, Arrenia, para nosotros, el recibir a un invitado es muy importante, y no importando que sea un campesino, debemos de darle la bienvenida."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano." Dijo una voz desde la puerta, cuando Arrenia volteó la cabeza, pudo ver a la Reina Susan. Los demás no se equivocaban, era muy bonita, y en un instante, la duquesa se sintió mal a un lado de aquella mujer, al ver sus grandes ojos azules, y su largo cabello negro, que llevaba hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de inferioridad se redujo un poco cuando la reina se acercó a ella con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa en los labios.

"Usted debe de ser la duquesa Arrenia." Dijo y se acercó a ella, para plantar dos besos en sus mejillas. "Soy la Reina Susan, pero llámame Susan, por lo visto, tienes esa cortesía para mis hermanos."

Arrenia se sonrojó un poco, y le sonrió a la reina. "Claro que si Reina… Susan. He oído tantas cosas de usted… es un gusto para mi poderla conocerla en persona al fin."

Susan sonrió, y entonces se volteó hacia sus hermanos, preguntándoles inmediatamente. "¿Dónde está Peter?"

"Aquí." Llegó la voz del Sumo Monarca desde la puerta, con la respiración aún entrecortada, denotando que había llegado corriendo. "Venía con Lucy, pero me dejo atrás, de la emoción de ver que ya estábamos cerca de Arrenia."

A Arrenia le brillaron los ojos al volver a ver al Sumo Monarca, parecía que hacía años que no lo veía, y cuando los ojos azules de él se posaron en ella se sonrojó, no dejaba de sorprenderla la intensidad del Rey Peter.

Entonces, él se acercó a la Duquesa, tomó su mano y la besó. "Bienvenida a Narnia, Arrenia. Es un placer el volverte a ver."

Ella hizo una reverencia y respondió: "El placer es todo mío. Tienen un castillo muy bonito, es realmente deslumbrante. No puedo esperar a ver todas las cosas que hay por aquí. Es un paisaje completamente distinto al que estoy acostumbrada, y me encantaría ver desde el mar hasta el bosque…" Vio que los cuatro monarcas la estaban viendo con una sonrisa en la cara, y se dio cuenta porque. "Lo siento, creo que estaba hablando sin sentido, eso me pasa cuando estoy muy emocionada acerca de algo, como en este momento."

"No te preocupes, Arrenia, es algo natural." Le respondió la Reina Susan. "Y creo que en eso mis hermanos te pueden ayudar más de lo que yo podría, me temo que no soy una persona muy aficionada al aire libre."

"Oh, sí." Intervino Lucy. "A Edmund y a mí nos gusta mucho estar investigando en el bosque y visitar a nuestros amigos. También a Peter, pero él, siendo el Sumo Monarca, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, por eso no viene tan seguido con nosotros."

"¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a que conozcas un poco más el país, Arrenia?" le pregunto Edmund, viéndola a los ojos. Los ojos cafés de Arrenia se llenaron de emoción, agradecida por la idea.

"Me encantaría, Edmund" fue lo único que respondió ella.

"Por cierto, Arrenia, Lucy me comentó que te gusta practicar el tiro de arco, ¿es cierto eso?" le pregunto Susan, con un tono emocionado.

"Así es Re… Susan. Me encanta el tiro de arco, y también montar y cosas por el estilo. En resumen, me gustan todas las cosas que una dama no debería de practicar." Terminando su comentario hizo una mueca, lo que hizo reír a los cuatro monarcas.

"Tal vez es así en Archenland, Arrenia," le dijo Peter, "pero aquí estás en Narnia, y créeme, aquí no nos importan mucho esas cosas. No es como si tuviéramos muchas personas ante las cuales demostrar que somos caballeros, o en el caso de las reinas, damas. Respetamos las costumbres de los distintos países, pero, te puedo asegurar que no te vamos a juzgar aquí por las cosas que haces y te gusta practicar." Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Arrenia pensó en ese momento que iba a ser una estancia muy placentera en ese bello país llamado Narnia.

**¡Dejen reviews! Los reviews son amor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola. Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia. Lo siento mucho, pero justo cuando iba a empezar este capítulo me llegaron un montón de proyectos que entregar. De hecho, ahorita debería de estar programando… pero decidí que las personas que aún leen esto (que espero haya algunas) se lo merecían, jeje.**

**Espero que les guste.**

A Edmund cada vez lo sorprendía más Arrenia.

Un día después de que ella llegara a Narnia, él y Lucy, inmediatamente después del desayuno, decidieron que empezarían a mostrarle el bosque de Owlwood, del que se encargaba Edmund, y que era lo más conocido para él.

A las damas que conocía siempre tenía que ayudarlas a subir al caballo, ya que normalmente ellas montaban de costado, y les costaba mucho trabajo hacerse a la idea de que tenían que montar normalmente para poder hacer una pequeña expedición aunque fuera por un par de horas. A la única dama que conocía que no hacía eso era su hermana Lucy, por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que su hermana y la duquesa iban hacia él con una cesta entre las dos que cada una sostenía con una mano.

Iban platicando y riéndose, cuando lo alcanzaron, las dos le sonrieron, y Lucy le dijo:

"Edmund, estaba platicando con Arrenia, y decidimos que era una buena idea que comiéramos en el bosque, ya que a esa hora si cabalgamos con calma podemos estar cerca del lago y así podemos disfrutar de la vista mientras comemos."

Edmund sonrió y asintió. Las caras de las dos estaban iluminadas, y rió al verlas así. Su risa era contagiosa, y pronto los tres estaban riendo felices de la vida. Cuando se pusieron un poco más serios, se preguntaron el motivo por el que se habían estado riendo, pero decidiendo que no era importante y se prepararon para irse.

Edmund inmediatamente se acercó a Arrenia para ayudarle a acomodar la cesta en la silla del caballo que ella iba a montar. Le iba a ayudar a montar, pero ella rió y le apartó la mano.

"Vamos, Edmund, llevo años montando de esta manera. Puedo hacerlo sola." Le sonrió, y él se apartó sonriéndole, volteó a ver a su hermana y la ayudó a subirse a su caballo.

Durante el viaje de ida los tres platicaron de muchas cosas, de sus vidas, de su infancia, a pesar de que la infancia de los Pevensie era bastante borrosa y no recordaban los detalles, se divertían imaginándose las cosas que 'recordaban', cosas de las que no recordaban el nombre, y las ropas que les parecían tan extrañas. También hablaron de la infancia de Arrenia, una infancia sin su madre.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, llegaron al lago del que Lucy estaba prendada, se acomodaron en el pasto, que al ser verano estaba muy suave, y empezaron a comer.

Esto también sorprendió a Edmund, Arrenia y Lucy comieron lo que querían, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que él estaba ahí.

"Vaya, tenían hambre, ¿verdad?" les dijo él burlonamente; Lucy rió, y Arrenia se sonrojó, pero después de que él la empujara juguetonamente, ella también empezó a reír.

"No lo podemos evitar Ed, teníamos hambre" le dijo Lucy, una vez que dejaron de reír. "Y, dime algo, Arrenia, ¿qué fue lo que te motivo a empezar a montar y ese tipo de cosas?"

La aludida sonrió tristemente, y Lucy le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. "No tienes que decirme si no quieres"

Arrenia negó con la cabeza y le contestó. "Me gustaría contarles." Miro a cada uno a los ojos, y sintiéndose en confianza, empezó: "Yo tenía seis años cuando mi hermana nació. Parece que fue un parto muy difícil para mi madre. Después de que Marie naciera, estuvo bastante débil por varios días; a mí solo me dejaron pasar una vez. Una semana después, mi madre murió" Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

"Fue algo muy triste para todos, ella era una dama muy querida en la corte, y le hicieron un funeral magnífico. Por eso, Marie y yo tuvimos que ser cuidadas por una niñera. Sin embargo, ella le dedicaba más tiempo a Marie, ya que apenas era una bebé. A mí me gustaba mucho salir al aire libre, me sentía relajada, y sentía que mi madre estaba muy cerca de mí, cuidándome. Pase gran parte de mi infancia sola, ya que, además del príncipe Corin, no había muchos niños en la nobleza. Además, mi padre se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en asuntos de la nobleza. Cuando mi hermana creció un poco nos hicimos muy cercanas. En sí, la naturaleza es una de mis mejores amigas, por eso me gusta tanto montar y ese tipo de cosas."

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, mientras Edmund y Lucy asimilaban todo lo que Arrenia les había dicho. Después de unos segundos, Lucy se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando abrazarla, pero logro tumbarla sobre el piso dejándola con una cara de confusión.

"No te preocupes, Arrenia, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y podemos disfrutar de todas esas cosas juntas" Y le sonrió con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Los ojos de Arrenia se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y la abrazó, diciéndole: "Muchas gracias, Lucy. No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí."

Entonces sintió una mano en uno de sus hombros, y volteó para ver que era Edmund, que le dijo: "Cuentas con todos nosotros, Arrenia, y sé que Susan y Peter también están contigo."

* * *

Era de noche. Después de un día muy cansado, Edmund, Lucy y Arrenia regresaron al castillo. Los tres habían llegado a cenar, y a dormir. Pero Arrenia no podía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que sabía que ahora tenía personas en las que podía confiar, era algo a lo que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse, después de tanto tiempo de sentirse sola, el estar acompañada era algo extraño.

"¿Arrenia?" La voz de una mujer llamó.

Ella se levantó de la silla donde estaba, se encontraba en la cocina, meditando en las vueltas que repentinamente había dado su vida.

"Re… Susan. Perdón, sé que no debería estar aquí, pero…" empezó a decir ella, sintiendo que tal vez no era propio que ella se encontrara en ese lugar.

Pero la Reina no la dejó continuar.

"No te preocupes, eres nuestra invitada y puedes estar donde tú quieras… Pero me preguntaba que estabas haciendo aquí abajo, tan tarde."

"Lo mismo le… te podría preguntar." Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta, Arrenia se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y oyó que Susan se reía.

"No podía dormir, así que baje por algo de tomar." Entonces vio a Arrenia directamente a los ojos, y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… sí… bueno es que…" La Duquesa no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Bajo la cabeza de nuevo. A pesar de que Edmund le había dicho que de seguro Susan y Peter también estaba con ella, no sabía si podía decirle todo.

"Vamos Arrenia, puedes confiar en mí." Arrenia alzo la vista, y al ver a Susan directamente a los ojos, supo que Edmund tenía razón, podía confiar plenamente en la bondadosa Reina.

Le indico con las manos que se sentara, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

"Bueno, verás, es que…" Y le contó todo lo que les había contado a Edmund y a Lucy, además de la confusión que sentía al tener personas que confiaban en ella y que parecían quererla.

"Wow, Arrenia, no sabía que habías pasado por ese tipo de cosas." Empezó Susan una vez que la Duquesa termino su relato. "Pero, ¿sabes? Como te dijeron mis hermanos, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y no vamos a dejar que vuelvas a pasar por la soledad por la que pasaste. Sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero siento que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas." Le tomó la mano, que estaba sobre la mesa, y le sonrió.

La Duquesa le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tímida, pero más segura de sí misma que al principio. Involuntariamente, un bostezo se escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlo.

"Pero creo que ya nos está dando sueño." Dijo Susan, Arrenia se sonrojó. "Será mejor que nos subamos, mañana será un día ocupado. Al ver la mirada confundida de Arrenia, le dijo: "Ya lo verás mañana, estarás conmigo. Será divertido, lo prometo.

Arrenia, ya cansada, pero sin preocupaciones, simplemente asintió, y siguió a la Reina al cuarto en el que se estaba alojando por el momento.

**Gracias a los que han esperado. En serio espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Dejen review, recuerden que son amor.**


End file.
